¿Despedida?
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: [ExS] Un adiós nunca es para siempre…un adiós…es un hasta luego… ¡Ultimo fic!


**¿Despedida?**

¿Despedida?, no creo que eso haya sido algo definitivo, han pasado dos largos años, si, pero yo lo amo como el primer día, me parece absurdo estar diciendo esto, pues no he tenido ni una sola noticia de el en ¡dos años!, por eso, para despejarme un poco, he decidido salir de Japón y conocer un maravilloso país, Tomoyo y Shaoran, que fueron ahí en su luna de miel, dicen que es hermoso, y he quedado con la duda desde que ellos pronunciaron esas palabras, pero…como desearía que fuera contigo y no sola que estuviera en este instante en este avión…

"_bienvenidos sean todos a Nueva Zelanda, que disfruten de su estadía en este hermoso país, les hablo Chris Stewart, capitán del avión."_

Bien, ya he llegado, me dedicare expresamente a relajarme…o por lo menos eso es lo que espero.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Ya he llegado al hotel, es muy bonito, y lo que vi de la ciudad en el recorrido hasta aquí, mi dinero fue muy bien invertido. Con mi vista recorro la habitación, es lujosa, Tomoyo me reservo aquí… ¡como le encantan estos lugares! Y al parecer yo voy por el mismo camino, esta totalmente alfombrada, es grande, por no decir enorme, con una pequeña salita al entrar, la cama es mucho mas grande que una matrimonial, todo decorado exquisitamente al estilo ingles. Estoy en un pequeño pueblo muy conservador, por lo que he leído, sus habitantes son amables y dicen que el aspecto de su pueblo es…más ingles que Inglaterra, y sinceramente, les doy la razón, voy hacia la ventana que tiene una vista bellísima al pueblo…

Como desearía que estuvieras aquí… - ciento como mis ojos verdes se humedecen por las lágrimas que intento reprimir con mucho esfuerzo, mi cabello castaño, largo y lacio se mece un poco con el suave viento de otoño al abrir la ventana, poco a poco el cansancio me vence y decido que mañana daré una vuelta para conocer el pequeño pueblo, por el momento, dormiré…

**:-:-:-:-:**

Abro mis ojos lentamente, con pereza, me levanto de la cama estando mas dormida que despierta y entro al cuarto de baño.

**Media hora más tarde.**

Una buena ducha es lo que me hacia falta, he logrado despejarme un poco, salgo del baño vestida simplemente con unos jeans a la cadera con una faja rosa, tenis Converse en color negro, una camisa rosada, una chamarra de jean que talla mi cuerpo y una bufanda negra en mi cuello.

Bien, ¡a conocer el pueblo! – me digo emocionada. Salgo de la habitación recorro el largo pasillo del Hotel, llego al vestíbulo y salgo deseándole buenos días a la recepcionista.

**1 hora más tarde.**

He recorrido todo el pueblo, definitivamente cada vez me convenzo mas de que es el lugar mas hermoso que he visto, lo que no he logrado es dejar de pensar en "el", últimamente me siento tan fastidiada e impotente al no saber nada referente.

Bajo la mirada y camino distraídamente sobre las hojas con colores otoñales con mis manos metidas en las bolsitas de la chamarra, me he soltado el cabello y me cae tapando mi cara. Llego a una placita con varias tiendas decoradas al estilo victoriano, muy lindo, un rió pasaba al costado y un pequeño puente de madera arqueado lo cruzaba, varios árboles enormes enmarcaban esa escena, me quedo viendo todo maravillada, cerca del puente veo a un señor de no mas de 70 años, sentado en un baquito de madera, con pinceles y pinturas de óleo en una pequeña mesita al costado del señor, el estaba concentrado con su caballete y el lienzo lo tenia completamente en blanco, pasaba su vista por todos lados buscando algo…¿inspiración, será?. Paso cerca de el para poder cruzar el puente y una sensación extraña invade mi pecho y agacho mi cabeza nuevamente mientras cruzo el puentecillo, me detengo en el centro de este y me apoyo en la baranda de madera, desde ahí veo mi reflejo en el agua y de nuevo pienso en "el", unas hermosas hojas naranjas caen haciendo pequeñas ondulaciones y los pocos peces nadan contra la corriendo

Por Dios… ¿por que no puedo olvidarte?, ¿Por qué? – me pregunto en voz alta, siento la mirada del viejo pintor sobre mi, mas no me importa, levanto el rostro, dispuesta a emprender de nuevo mi camino, no cuento con toparme con alguien…

Volteo a ver los ojos del individuo al que prácticamente he "atropellado", el me ve a mi, y mis ojos se humedecen al verlo…

Sus ojos azul profundo me miran con ternura, sorpresa y misterio, abiertos para mi, viendo pasar toda su vida frente a mis ojos, su tersa piel albina, los pequeños mechones de su cabello negro azulado cayendo y cubriendo su frente con rebeldía, no llevaba lentes, es mas alto que yo. Levanto mi mano hacia su mejilla y siento electricidad al sentir su piel sobre mi mano. El sonríe, yo sonrió.

Echo un vistazo rápido a su atuendo, una chamarra azul negrusco, unos jeans y unos Converse negros.

Siento sus manos en mi cintura y sonrió, mi otra mano fue a dar a su cuello y con ello un abrazo. El abrazo que espere durante dos años, lo he dicho tantas veces, pero es que en realidad lo he extrañado; lagrimas salen de mis ojos, siento que el me abraza con especial ternura y amor.

Sakura… - oigo su voz en un susurro. Ya no puedo contener mas las lagrimas y mi llanto es liberado, la fortaleza que yo había formado se ha roto y siento que por fin me siento completa.

No se cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí, en sus brazos, pero en realidad no me importa. Levanto la mirada y veo el atardecer en sus colores mas esplendidos, me separo de su hombro y volteo mi mirada a su rostro y sonrió.

Te he extrañado mucho… - le digo con voz suave, me es imposible saber como una frase tan pequeña, puede contener tanto tiempo y tantos sentimientos.

Perdóname, perdóname – ¿me pide perdón?, ¿Por qué?

No me pidas disculpas, lo importante es que nos hemos encontrado – ciento su cercanía, siento su aliento en mi rostro y luego la suavidad de sus labios en los míos, un beso que encierra tanto, pero todo resumido en una palabra: amor.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Ha pasado 1 largo año, pero por fin hemos regresado a esta tierra, donde nos reunimos y fue fundamental para ser lo que ahora soy: Sakura Hiragizawa, estoy con mi esposo, que bien se escucha, mi esposo, de luna de miel, aquí, en Nueva Zelanda.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano y llegamos al pequeño puentecito.

Saku… -

Veo su mano pasar delante de mis ojos y volteo a ver su rostro, el me mira con diversión y calidez y yo sonrió como una completa tonta, pero… ¿Qué se le hace no?

¿Qué pasa? –

¿Estabas escuchando lo que te decía? – me sonrojo como nunca creí que pudiera, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos… ¡soy tan despistada!

Ahh…yo, bueno…yo… - esto es caso perdido ¡no lo puedo creer!

No te preocupes, todo bien – voltea a ver a su alrededor – mira, entremos a esa pequeña tienda – y señala una pequeña tienda muy tradicional y me lleva hasta ahí, entramos y lo primer que vemos es a un viejo señor. El señor nos sonríe con familiaridad.

Buenas tardes – saluda Eriol.

Buenas tardes, jóvenes – responde con una sonrisa, por alguna razón me resulta muy familiar – ¿en que puedo ayudarles? – cuando dijo eso me doy cuenta que es una tienda de cuadros pintados al óleo, son hermosos y me quedo maravillado viéndolos uno por uno, soltando así la mano de Eriol.

Creo… - dice el viejo, captando toda nuestra atención – que yo tengo algo que les pertenece… - nos dice, ¡que misterioso! Y así como soy de curiosa, me carcome por dentro las ansias de saber que se trae.

¿Disculpe? – pregunta Eriol confundido. – no entiendo…

Si, esperen un momento por favor – desaparece por una puerta detrás del recibidor.

Eriol me ve un tanto contrariado y yo hago un gesto con mis hombros queriendo decir "no se de que se trata".

Aquí esta… - dice el señor apareciendo con un cuadro mediano envuelto en papel maché – ábranlo, creo que les traerá gratos recuerdos –

Eriol lo toma y yo me acerco a el para ayudarlo a quitar el papel, cuando lo vemos, la sorpresa se ve muy reflejada. En el cuadro, exquisitamente pintado y con un marco realmente divino, se ven las imágenes de nuestro encuentro, los árboles y el cielo casi de un mismo color otoñal, nosotros en el puentecito abrazados…tal ves lo maravilloso no sea lo hermosamente pintado, sino los sentimientos que puede expresar.

Volteo a ver al anciano y le sonrió, ahora lo recuerdo, el estaba "en busca de inspiración" cuando nosotros nos encontramos.

Ese día no había pasado nada interesante, cuando su rostro desolado por alguna razón varias ideas vinieron a mi mente, pero al ver luego la alegría que la invadió y el amor que los rodeo, todo fue claro, y no perdí oportunidad, espere, sabia que regresarían algún día a este pueblo, así que lo guarde – nos explico, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

No sabe…cuanto le agradecemos poder hacer físico ese momento inolvidable – Eriol esta sorprendido, pocas veces son las que le he visto así, y me agrada… - ¿Cuánto quiere por el? – pregunta sacando su billetera.

Tómenlo… - ensancho su sonrisa mientras hablaba – como un agradecimiento – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer nuevamente por la puerta.

Supongo que… - empiezo a decir.

"las coincidencias no existen…solo lo inevitable" – tal parece que Eriol ha leído mis pensamientos, le sonrió y el se acerca a mi peligrosamente y luego sus labios hacen contacto con los míos…

No puedo decir que mi vida es perfecta, solo puedo decir, que es lo mas cercano a la perfección que conozco; a veces las personas no se van para siempre de nuestras vidas…solo se van, para regresar con mas animo y espíritu, y para que uno los reciba con especial sentimiento…

Un adiós nunca es para siempre…un adiós…es un hasta luego…

**Fin.**

_¡Hola!, me temo que este Honesto, fue hecho especialmente para ser dulce, las despedidas suelen ser muy amargas…por lo menos para mi, pero quiero que sepan que no me voy para siempre, algún día regresare, y espero encontrarlos a ustedes por aquí._

_Este pequeño escrito va dedicado a todas las personas que me han apoyado a lo lardo de casi 1 año de estar aquí en han sido de mucha ayuda en buenos y malos tiempos._

_He decidido que quería terminar como empecé…o por lo menos con la misma pareja que me inspiro a hacer mi primer fic, los Eriol x Sakura siempre fueron mi debilidad, me gustaban otras parejas, pero nunca como esta, se que no a todos les agrada, pero bueno._

_Con esto me despido, no sin antes desearles toda la suerte del mundo._

_Abrazos y besos con muchísimo cariño de:_

_Soledad de los Ángeles._


End file.
